Siéntate y Observa
by Naytzelina
Summary: Una petición, o una orden... ¡Draco lo Odia!


Disclaimer

Los Personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen, simplemente son las marionetas de mis caprichos.

Agradezco su creacion a la pluma de JK Rowlin.

__--** n_nU **--__

* * *

_Siéntate y Observa_

_One Shot_

Siéntate y Observa...

Esas habían sido las palabras de su madre, esas habían sido las palabras que su madre de había repetido todo aquel curso, las palabras con las que le aconsejaba hacer lo que nunca hacía, con las que le indicaba que faltara a todo lo que el era, esas habían sido las palabras con las que le recomendaba distanciarse de las enseñanzas de su padre.

¡Un Malfoy jamás se sentaba y Observaba! ¡No! ¡Eso sería como darle una patada en el culo a Dragón, lo que su madre hacía al aconsejar semejante estupidez, era eso, una patada en el culo a un Dragón…!

Pero claro que el no era una Malfoy, o bueno, no era SOLO un Malfoy; No, el tenía la mitad de Black en sus venas y su madre lo sabía… esa era la razón por la que aquel consejo jamás fue dirigido a su esposo, solo a su hijo, por que sabía lo que era para un Malfoy sentarse y observar.

Draco había visto a su madre sentada y Observando varías veces, no tantas como le gustaría, pero tal vez eso era lo que le daba la majestad con la que Narcisa Malfoy solía desenvolverse ante la sociedad, con esa sonrisa débil y prudente que no se ensanchaba nunca, con esos ojos azules penetrantes que parecían leer el alma de las personas, con ese carácter de Reina que solía dejar impresionados a los hombres y muchas veces ofendía a las mujeres.

Ver a Narcisa Malfoy Sentada Observando, era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de su hijo, siempre que la sorprendía en ese estado –lo que no era muy común, pues ella se cuidaba mucho de no ser tan evidente- se quedaba embelesado mirándola, en ese momento, era el único en el que él se podía sentar a observar algo, o mas bien a alguien.

Siéntate y observa… Esa maldita frase llevaba todo el puñetero día repitiéndose en su cabeza… ¡Pues bien! se aplastaría a observar si con eso dejaba de bramar dentro de ella.

Con furioso ademán, había lanzado la carta de su madre a las encenizas, arrepintiéndose en su interior de inmediato, pero no por eso se humillo a recuperarla, en su lugar, la vio consumirse por las llamas, una carta escrita con la excelente caligrafía de su madre y su extremo cuidado de la ortografía… Le gustaba recibir cartas de su madre, aunque la mayoría eran parcas y secas, en las que relataba los acontecimientos como quien habla del clima, el chico podía –o creía- leer entre líneas todo el cariño que aquella mujer fría para tantos le profesaba.

Pero últimamente, mas constantemente a raíz de la muerte de su padre, ella había insistido todo el tiempo en que se sentara a observar, Draco podría reconocer en ese momento una carta de su madre no por su caligrafía o su ortografía, no, era una carta de ella siempre que llevara un Posdata con ese consejo… ¡Ese maldito y puñetero consejo que ya lo tenia hasta la chingada!

Así que por fin se había puesto a eso, después de todo el día escuchando la voz de su madre en su cabeza que se lo repetía con parsimonia, había decidió que se aplastaría a observar lo que otros hacían sin involucrarse, si con eso lo dejaba en paz.

Así es como se encontró en su sala común, dos horas antes de la cena sentado en uno de los amplios sillones negros, observando a su pandilla. En ese momento, se dedicaban a una de sus actividades favoritas: imitaban a la bola de Idiotas Fracasados que trataban de enseñar la porquería que solo en Hogwarts se podía enseñar.

Era el turno de Zabini.

Ese juego, lo había inventado Draco un día de Diciembre de hacía ya 5 años, estaban aburridos y los profesores ya no los intimidaban tanto, de hecho, su pandilla había comenzado a despreciarlos imitando el ejemplo de sus padres, a todos ellos los despreciaban: "Pobres y fracasados idiotas con sueldo miserable que no son capaces de aspirar a algo más" Esas eran las palabras de su padre que el había memorizado, repetido y proclamado como propias infinidad de veces.

El juego consistía en simplemente poner los nombres de los profesores a imitar –los favoritos eran "El Gigante con cerebro de Guisante" Hagrid, "La urraca lentuda" Mc Gonagall, y "El ayudante perdido de Santa Claus" Flitwick… aunque también imitaban a otros como la profesora Sinistra o la diminuta Vector, incluso Pansy hacía una genial imitación de "La Libélula ciega" Trelawney; siempre, los favoritos, los Clásicos se podría decir eran los primero tres. Solo se había imitado una vez a Snape y una a Dumbledore… y ninguno se había atrevido a repetirlo.-

En ese momento, Zabini interpreto a Hagrid, utilizo un hechizo para aumentar su túnica de grosor y comenzó a caminar encorvado hablando lentamente y con la voz ahogada a punto de soltar en llanto… era una pésima imitación y Draco jamás se había dado cuenta.

Por eso detestaba Sentarse y Observar, las cosas eran reales cuando lo hacía, y se daba cuenta de las estupideces del mundo en el que vivía, no el prefería formar parte del espectáculo aunque fuera patético, que quedarse observando y juzgando que tan patéticos eran los demás.

De todos modos, se sentó y siguió observando, Pansy hizo una muy acertada de la patética profesora de Adivinación, el chico creyó que Pansy le daba un poco mas de dignidad a la mujer de la que en realidad tenía, sobre todo, después de haberla sorprendido con todas esas botellas de alcohol vacías…

Paso las siguientes dos horas observando a sus compañeros, eran aburridos casi siempre, y sus imitaciones apenas por encima del promedio gracias a la practica, pronto se unieron a ellos más estudiantes de grados inferiores, el joven Malfoy tubo que aceptar que un chico de segundo –no recordaba el nombre, y no le interesaba- hacía una imitación excelente del profesor de Encantamientos, tan buena, que después de terminar tenía a casi todo el auditorio al borde de las lagrimas por la risa.

Pero la mejor actuación se la gano Millicent Bulstrode, aquella chica fea y gorda que parecía no querer a nadie y que en realidad nadie quería -salvo tal vez solo Pansy, su mejor amiga- imito a la profesora Mc Gonagall: sus labios ocultos siempre en gesto estricto y su mandíbula cuadrada y siempre apretada, pasando por su mirada seria y su pose –como si tuviera pegado un palo a lo largo de la espalda y jamás se hubiera agachado- de regla de metal; con tan perfecta sincronía, que consiguió que un chiquillo de primero comenzara a llorar por la amenaza de el castigo terrible que le pondría si no se estampaba de cara contra la pared y se hacía una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Así que cuando llego la cena, básicamente todas las serpientes entraron en El Gran Comedor con singular alegría… no la clásica alegría que los plebeyos demostraban, no esa era solo para las otras casas, no, la alegría de la realeza, la que se oculta ante los ojos de los espectadores.

Draco pudo Sentarse en su mesa y Observar a los Plebeyos del resto del colegio… no había nada interesante, un grupo de Hufflepuff se segundo año hacía competencias para beber jugo de calabaza por la nariz – ¡Aún mas patético que la imitación de Blaise!- unas chicas de quinto de Ravenclaw lo miraban y reían con esas risitas estúpidas que lo desquiciaban tanto y que solo las chicas podían tener.

A la mesa de los Leones ni siquiera volteo… o no lo hizo hasta la mitad de la cena, cuando un grito llamo la atención de todos los presentes. La Pobretona Weasley estaba de pie, una chica de Ravenclaw le había arrojado una taza de café caliente por alguna estupidez.

Después de las risitas de las chicas, la tonta competencia de los niños esos, y haber pasado media hora observando a Crabbe y Goyle tragar su peso en pan y azúcar, Draco tuvo que aceptar que lo más entretenido de la velada estaba en la mesa de los Gryffindor. Así que hacía allá guío su vista.

En ese momento, la pelirroja no era la única que estaba de pie, su hermano "pecoso, feo y pobre" se había levantado también, y era sujetado por "el renacuajo lentudo cicatrizado" Potter, incluso "El gordo encebollado pelo de manteca" se levanto… Longbottom había crecido un par de centímetros ese verano, tanto a lo alto como a lo ancho.

Pero algo faltaba en el cuadro… ¿Dónde estaba la "Sabionda Traga libros"? Le busco con la mirada, ¡No era posible que en una pelea ella no estuviera de árbitro! Miro mejor, si, la chica si estaba ahí, sentada al lado de donde "El Lentudo" trataba de detener a su amigo… ¿Por qué estaba tomando de su vaso como si nada pasara?

En eso llego el Profesor Flitwick, amonesto a todos, y se llevo a la chica agresora y a su amiga con el… ¿En que momento "la Greñuda Granger" había visto acercarse al profesor? Por que era muy evidente que se había dado cuenta… ¿De que mas se daba cuenta Granger que los demás no?

Draco se sorprendió con esas interrogantes y comenzó a observarla. La chica dejo a un lado su bollo ya preparado para que Weasley lo tomara, sirvió un poco mas de jugo en el vaso de Potter sin que este se diera cuenta, acerco las servilletas a su amiga pelirroja imperceptiblemente… se la paso toda la cena al pendiente de sus amigos sin distraerse de su conversación ni dejar de comer… Draco solo había visto a una persona hacer aquello.

Se sintió confundido… ¡No era posible que una "Sangre Sucia" tuviera el mismo tacto que su propia madre, ni la misma atención en los detalles que nadie mas apreciaba!

Si, por que aquella actitud le recordó endiabladamente a Narcisa Malfoy.

Narcisa Malfoy, era de aquellas mujeres que mandaba un te a tu habitación segundos antes de que despertaras –o eso imaginaba el, por que siempre estaba a la temperatura perfecta- sabía que color de Ropa usar para cada ocasión, y si tu no lo sabías se encargaba de hacerte llegar la mas indicada sin que lo notaras. Nunca hacía falta nada en la casa y las cosas siempre parecían en el lugar correcto cuando uno las necesitaba.

Era un Don, el lo sabía, un don difícil de encontrar –hasta ese momento, el siempre creyó que era único de su madre- ella siempre estaba en la habitación en la que se le requería, o desaparecía mágicamente de las escenas en las que no debía estar, era discreta con su presencia y no se vanagloriaba de esas actitudes, para ella, era lo que toda mujer debía de tener…

De pronto, se encontró comparándolas a ambas, las dos eran inteligentes –más de lo que les convenía en muchas ocasiones-, ambas eran bonitas –a su forma-, ambas destilaban dignidad al caminar –por lo que eran comúnmente rechazadas por las de su propio genero-, las dos se habían enamorado de un hombre que no las merecía –por que el chico debía aceptarlo, Lucius Malfoy era un idiota con su esposa, y Weasley… era Weasley ¿Hace falta agregar algo mas?- ¡Y lo peor de todo: Ambas se Sentaban y Observaban!

Y de eso se dio cuenta, cuando la Gryffindor clavo en el sus pupilas miel con superioridad, dejándole saber que ella sabía que la había estado observando, el chico se avergonzó y giro la mirada hacía lo que sus amigos hacía… participando de nuevo en la comedia abandonando su papel de observador.

Esa noche, al acostarse en su cama con el murmullo de las respiraciones de sus compañeros y los ronquidos de alguno de ellos -¿Quién? ¿A quien rayos le interesaba?- El chico recordó la mirada de ella y sonrío francamente… ¡POR ESO ODIABA SENTARSE Y OBSERVAR!

* * *

_**No olviden dejar Reviews... todos ellos se agradecen de todo corazón ^^**_

__--** n_nU **--__


End file.
